emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7743 (8th February 2017)
Plot Sarah brings the woman some breakfast and they talk about family, including Cain's recent split from Moira. Sarah asks the woman how she knows her name, so the woman explains she heard Zak calling her. It's the day of Joanie's funeral and Zak is feeling down. He stares at a photo of Joanie singing and give Kyle some chocolate for breakfast. Kerry has been up most of the night attempting to write Joanie's eulogy without getting very far. Stressed Zak is angered when he sees Kyle playing with the few sandwiches they have for the wake. Charity barges into Butlers Farm and informs Debbie that she's going to Home Farm to sort things out. She tells Debbie to book Sarah in for treatment but Debbie insists she's not doing that until her mum is in the clear. The villagers make their way to church for the funeral. In the café, Sarah knocks over a plate and blames it on Jack. Whilst Debbie and Bob clear up the mess, Sarah takes the donation tin and puts it in her bag. Kerry gets emotional as she reads the eulogy and calls Joanie the mother she never had. She insists Joanie didn't deserve to die believing no one wanted her, which causes Zak to get up and head towards the door. Kerry asks Zak if her remembers his wedding day and reminds him of his vows. Zak apologises before walking out. Charity calls round to Home Farm to say sorry. Lawrence decides to reimburse Chrissie for the money Charity stole, and writes off the debt after reminding his daughters of their mother's own cancer battle. At the wake, Lisa tries to get hold of Zak. Kerry is annoyed that Zak is back with Lisa and acting like the last year never happened. She worries that Zak and Lisa won't keep Joanie's memory alive. Charity informs Debbie that Lawrence has agreed to drop things so she can book Sarah's treatment now. Sarah gives the woman the money from her charity tin. She suggests the woman gets some medicine and a hotel and the woman hugs her. Belle finds Zak in the village hall. Zak insists he has no right to act like the grieving widower, but Belle insists he has a right to be upset. Zak states he shouldn't have let his feeling for Joanie get the better of him, as she might still be alive but Belle reminds her father that Joanie had a heart attack and it could've happened anytime. Zak blames himself for making Joanie's last months a misery. Belle tells him he can't let his feelings stay bottled up or he'll make himself ill again. She states he has to grieve. Charity informs Frank that they are off the hook and Frank asks her to delete the recording. Debbie tells Moira that she's booked the proton treatment and they decide to celebrate. Whilst Moira gets cleaned up, Debbie finds a handful of coins in in bottom of Sarah's bag. Lisa watches from a far as Zak makes his way to Joanie's grave and apologises for letting her down and not loving her enough. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Woman in Barn - Sally Dexter *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn, downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten Road *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,060,000 (17th place). Memorable Dialogue Moira Dingle: "I'd much rather be in the company of the cows out there than the one in here!" (referring to Charity) Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes